Paraline
Paraline is an upcoming stop-motion film. It is a sequel to the 2012 film ParaNorman and the 2009 film Coraline, as well as a crossover to both films. The film was announced on May 2015. Dakota Fanning and Kodi Smit-McPhee, the stars of two previous films, reprise their roles as the titular characters. Henry Selick, the director of Coraline, will direct the film, with Sam Fell and Chris Butler, the directors of ParaNorman, writing the film, and Tim Burton, the producer of The Nightmare before Christmas which was also directed by Selick, will be the producer. After the previous films were promoted, the film will be officially distributed by Universal Pictures, produced by Focus Features and LAIKA. Paraline is schelduled to be released on October 13, 2017. Symbois Coraline and her family move to Blithe Hollow one year later after the Agatha problem. There, she meets a certain brown haired boy with spiky hair. The two start to fall for each other, but once the Beldam kidnaps Norman, it'll be up to Coraline to save him. Plot The film starts with needle-like hands creating a doll that resembles an 11 year-old with long, spiky hair and red jacket, along with an evil voice vowing revenge on a certain little girl. It is a beautiful day in Blithe Hollow, Massatuchets, a whole year after the witch's curse, and we see a car driving through the neighborhood, which happens to be the car of the Jones family. Inside the car are Mel Jones, her husband Charlie, and their blue haired daughter plus only child Coraline, who are moving into the town. The family finally reached to their house, but as of Coraline's russian singing, their car almost ran over a long spiky haired boy with a red jacket, same age as Coraline, but Charlie stopped the car in the nick of time. They got unpacking when they enter the house, but Coraline decided to explore the town. A tall 16 year old girl with blonde hair named Courtney Babcock sees the Jones family unpacking and goes tells her family that they've just moved. Courtney's brother, Norman, the same boy who almost got ran over by Jones family, sees Coraline walking down the street, asking Courtney if she's their daughter. He then follows her. His friend, Neil Downe, comes with him. The Babcock family (Sandra, the mother, Perry, the father, and Courtney, the oldest daughter) have dinner with the Jones family. Sandra heard that Norman, her youngest son, is following their daughter, Coraline. She show Mel a picture of him, which made Mel realize that Charlie almost ran over their son. Coraline decides to draw some animals in the Park, since there's nowhere else to explore. Norman and Neil hide behind the bushes. Neil realized that Norman's in love with her. Agatha "Aggie" Prenderghat, Norman's ancester, appears to check on Norman, who shows her Coraline. Coraline finds Norman and Neil behind the bushes, asked Norman who's he talking to before they introduce themselves. Norman tells Coraline that he can speak to the dead, and Coraline thought that's an amazing thing to do, and asked him if he could give her a tour around town. After the tour, Coraline asked why's the town witched-themed. Norman tells her about the witch's curse that happened one year ago. Coraline then tells Norman about when she traveled to The Other World, which happened on the same year, but when she got to part about the ghost children, Norman thought that she see ghosts too, so he takes her to Hobo Hills, where she's introduced to Aggie. When they leave Hobo Hills, Courtney takes them home. She realizes that Norman is in love with Coraline but won't admit yet. Sandra thought it's sweet that Norman's in love, so she talks to him about it. After their talk, Sandra says that Norman's secret is safe with her. Norman wakes up ready for a new day, but Courtney wakes up 10 minutes early due to cheerleading practice. Perry asked him if he or Sandra could drive him to school, But Norman said that he's walking to school with Coraline, but then puts on his jacket over his red and white shirt and leaves. Same thing is happening the Jones household, Mel asked Coraline if she could drive her to school, but Coraline says that Norman's walking her to school. Charlie comes downstairs looking like he hasn't been sleeping for days. Then Norman comes to door ready to walk Coraline to school but Coraline puts on her raincoat over her black sweater with stars before they head off. They made it to school holding hands, everyone look at them, thinking that Norman has a girlfriend now. Coraline realized that she has a locker next to Norman. As soon as Coraline hangs up her raincoat in her locker, Norman gets shoved in his locker by Alvin and friends, Pug and Brad, but Coraline gets him out, thinking that's not nice to pick on people, especially cute boys like him. She was then introduced to Salma Rasmey, Norman's second friend. It turns out that so far, they share the same classrooms together. At lunch, Norman asked Coraline if she could dance with him at the Blithe Hollow Fall Dance, Coraline says yes. Later at 6:00, Norman and Coraline slow dance at the dance. After the dance, Coraline said that was the best day of her life. When Norman goes into the house to watch a zombie movie, he finds a creepy doll with button eyes that look like him (same doll from the beginning of the film). Later at midnight, Norman get woken up by the squeak of a mouse. He tries to catch it and take it outside so he can sleep, but the mouse goes through a small door in the basement, a door that was never seen before in the house. When Norman walk through the door, sees a woman, who likes his mother, cooking in the middle of the night. That woman was his mother with black button eyes, his "Other Mother". Norman realized that he's reliving "The Other World" story Coraline told him about. Other Mother tells Norman to get his "Other" Father, Sister, and Grandmother for dinner. Later his "Other" friends come over, even the "Other" Alvin and his friends, who are nicer than the real Alvin. The "Other" Neil and Salma watch zombie movies just like him. The Other World is like he's actullay welcomed at home. Then he gets tucked in his "Other" bedroom. When he wakes up, he's in his real bedroom, realizing it was only a dream. Norman just can't tell if The Other World was real or a dream and wants to talk to Coraline about it, so he leaves early. Mel opens the door and sees Norman, asking him shouldn't he be at school, and Norman reminded her that he walks to school with Coraline, he also tells her that there's something important that he needs to tell her. Coraline comes downstairs still in her orange pajamas, asking him if he's ready to go cause she's not. Mel tell Norman to sit in the living room, because girls need their privicy, but Norman goes to Coraline's room anyway, which shows her brushing her hair. Later, when they leave the house, Norman did tell Coraline about his Other World dream, which made her sad, because the Other Mother could've killed Norman, and Norman promised he'll never go through the door again, he was about to tell her about his feelings, but he realized not just yet, instead he tells her that he cares about her, and then she tells him she cares about him too, then they continue off to school. At the gym, there is a dodge ball game in progess and on first team is Norman, Coraline, and Neil. On the other team is Salma, Alvin, Pug, and Brad. After Alvin and friends embarressed Norman and Coraline, Coraline confronted them, saying that she rather have a hard-core boxing match ten rounds than to kiss Norman, which made him heartbroken and Alvin and his friends scared. Norman ran to Hobo Hills, when Aggie sees him upset. He tells her that he's heartbroken, at then he ran back home to his bedroom, where his Grandma also finds him upset. He then wishes there's a place where he's more welcomed and appretiated, but then he remembered the Other World and heads straight down to the basement check if it's real or not, but when opens the small door, the purple tunnels are shown, which mean.. IT WAS REAL!!! He comes to the Other World to see it very different than before, it's all bug-themed. He tells Other Mother about when he got heartbroken, but he tells her that it was Coraline who broke his heart, he felt like he wants to stay in the Other World forever. But then, Other Mother transforms out of her Sandra-like, spider legs, needle-like hands (which reveals she was the one created Norman's doll in the start of the film), and dark black hair that belongs to a witch, which is her true form... THE BELDAM!! Norman changed his mind, he don't want anything to do with this Beldam, he rushly ran to the basement so he could escape, but it was too late. At the Blithe Hollow Mall, Coraline and Norman's friends, Neil and Salma are chating with each other. Coraline was wondering where has Norman been all day. Neil didn't know the answer, but Salma did. She told Coraline that Norman has a crush on her, and she broke his heart when she confronted Alvin and his friends. Coraline rushed out of the mall to see Norman. Coraline ran into Angela (A.K.A. NAPZ Girl), who was one of the girls at the gym. She knew that Coraline was trying to find Norman and tells her he's in Hobo Hill. Coraline been at Hobo Hill before, it's the place where Aggie is. Coraline comes to Hobo Hill finds an angry Aggie, the same one from when she first met Norman. She knew that Coraline broke Norman's heart, she told her that in the 18th century, it was men who break women's hearts, and it turns out that in the 21st century, it's women who break men. Coraline asked if Norman's there, Aggie said he was but he ran to his house. Coraline ran out of Hobo Hills, and Aggie had to calm down. Coraline finally got to the Babcock household and knock on the door. Courtney opened the door and sees her. Coraline wanted to see Norman and Courtney asked why do she want to see him. Coraline tells her about Norman getting heartbroken at the gym and that she likes him, not just like him, she like-like him. While Courtney goes to look for Norman, Aggie appears behind Coraline, not angry and just seeing how are going. Then Courtney is worried that Norman is... GONE!! Coraline, Courtney, and Aggie has been searching the entire house up and down. They've even looked everywhere around the neighborhood. Sadly, Norman was nowhere to be found. And of course, Coraline blamed herself for it all. Norman had gone missing somewhere, and would probably never return. While sitting in the living room of the Babcock's residence, Coraline begun to cry softly to herself. It was very depressing that the last time she saw the boy was when he got knocked out in PE. This was also partly Alvin's fault as well. If Alvin hadn't said those things about her and Norman, Coraline wouldn't have said all those things to break Norman's heart. As much as Aggie was disliking Coraline a little bit, she decided to comfort her, knowing what it's like to never see someone that you loved again. Then Courtney came to the living room, calling the police, then hung up. She then sat down on the floor, next to Coraline. Just like Aggie, Courtney knew what it was like to loose someone who you loved. She thought that Mitch was the right man for her, but after revealing that he's actually a homo-sexual, it broke Courtney a little bit, it still does sometimes. But she's managing; and it's the same with Coraline, except for the fact that Norman got missing, and that he's not a homo-sexual. They've checked every room in the house except for the basement. When Coraline gets to the basement, Aggie finds two clues, a missing note and Norman's doll. Coraline knew where Norman is... The OTHER World. When Courtney comfonted Coraline for little bit, Coraline glared at the small door, she knew what had to be done. If anyone had to go through that door, it would be her. Suddenly, a noise is heard. Coraline and Courtney quickly ran upstairs when they make it to the kitchen and see a black cat. Coraline knew this Cat. Courtney was wondering how'd this cat even get in the house. Coraline had an idea and she ran to her house to get few things. As Courtney waits for Coraline to come back, Neil and Salma comes over to look for Norman. Courtney says that Norman's not here and she thinks Coraline has an idea where he is. Everyone sees Coraline in her pajamas, underneath a leather jacket and a captain's hat, with a hand bag with some sorts. Coraline takes everyone to the basement, showing them the small door, but they think she's lost her mind. She tells them seen it one year ago when she was saving her parenets from The Beldam, but they still think she was crazy. When Coraline opened the door, they finally believed her. She walks through the door, with everyone joining her. Coraline and the gang appeared back in the basement. Everything looked the same... except that green-and-white colors are everywhere, ghosts (including Aggie) are visible, and Cat can speak. When they came downstairs, a buffet of food was seen in the kitchen. Coraline feared for what was in the food, but everyone decided to eat anyway (except for Aggie and Cat). But, they've became unconsisicus and sleepy. Suddenly, the lights went off, and everyone felt like something was grabbing them. Coraline finds herself in the OTHER woods. The Beldam came to her, telling her it's been a long time since last time they've met. She proposed another "finding game", Coraline has to find the rest of the gang and the key to Norman's bedroom, which could be where Norman's at, before midnight. Coraline accepts the challenge. Walking through the clearing, Coraline was beginning to take the time to think everything through that had lead her to this very moment: the Pink Palace, the door, the key, everything about her old home before moving to Blithe Hollow. If only she hadn't gotten so curious about that stupid door, none of this would've happened to her. Or if her parents had any brains and didn't have them move there for that matter. Of course, that would mean that she'd possibly never move to Blithe Hollow and met wonderful people. Like Norman. kept blaming herself for this whole mess: breaking Norman's heart like that. Keeping a crush is hard, especially if you really want to tell someone, but you're too afraid to. A bright light shines from the horizon. Coraline then falls off the edge of a cliff. The bright light is revealed to Aggie. It's also revealed that she and Cat manged to escape The Beldam, but didn't have time to save the others. They were glad they got Coraline's help. Help. That word stuck to Coraline. If there was anything right now that could assist her to save Norman and find the others it was help. They either had to stick together or go and separate again. Cat picks the first one, because two.. three heads are better than one. The trio make their way back up the cliff. Coraline thought that Courtney was in The "Other" Blithe Hollow Mall. Back in the real Blithe Hollow, a tragic scene is happening at the Jones residence. In the living room, Norman and Coraline's parnets, Sandra and Perry, and Mel and Charlie, along with Norman's bullies, Alvin, Pug and Brad, are sitting and talking with the Police Cheif Jeffman, along with Shrieff Hopper and Deptuy Dwanye. The Police Officiers are trying to find where Norman is, but someone knows the answer, an old friend of Coraline from The Pink Palace before moving to Blithe Hollow, Wybie Lovat. Nobody knew who Wybie was, except for Mel and Charlie. Charlie said that before they moved to Blithe Hollow, Wybie and Coraline were like best friends after some crazy dream thing Coraline kept bringing up, but Wybie said that those weren't dreams and shows Norman's doll to everyone, which made them get crept out (Pug and Brad made fun at the doll at first, but Alvin reminded them that it's creepy). Mel then remembered that Coraline once had one of those dolls back at their old house, and Wybie said that the other doll looked like Coraline and the one in his hand looks like Norman, but Sandra asked how did Wybie knew about Norman. Wybie explains... Coraline was on her laptop, chatting with Wybie on Skype. Wybie asked if she liked Norman, Coraline admitted yes. Wybie teased her, but Coraline told him not to, Wybie apologized. Coraline said that she'll be dancing with Norman at Blithe Hollow Fall Dance. After talking to Wybie, it was time for the dance. Coraline gives Wybie one last good-bye. Perry then asked Wybie asked how did he find out about the situation, and how exactly did he managed to get there, and most of all... what do he mean he knows where Norman is and how will they never believe him. Wybie said it's hard to explain and mostly because they'll think he's crazy, but Sandra says they won't think he's crazy, and Alvin tells Wybie to just them or it's a one-way ticket to pain town, but Wybie was still nervous, but then he takes a deep breath and explains... Everyone started to listen very closely. Wybie went into detail after detail about how Coraline explained to him about this other world when she was living in the Pink Palace. He even went into detail about the Beldam, and how she stole his grandma's sister when they were kids, and how he heard about her plans for Coraline after her defeat. After going over the past, he started to explain how Coraline had texted him after the disappearance of Norman and how she was worried sick. He got on his bike and rode it to Blithe Hollow. Wybie had gotten Norman's address from Coraline, due to him wanting to help and needing clues. Once he got into the house, he found a small doll somewhere in the basement, with Norman's appearance. And finally, Wybie explained how this is all some part of revenge scheme for the Beldam to strike back at Coraline. After Wybie finished telling the story, he thought the four adults, the bullies and Police Officiers didn't believe him and think he's crazy, Mel says it sounds crazy but it's not. Coraline told her and Charlie all of this stuff back at The Pink Palace, in fact, she kept bringing up this small door. And Wybie tells her that the small door she's referring to leads to The "Other" World. Perry asks that there's a another Blithe Hollow and their children are stuck in there. Sandra tells him she know it's hard to believe but it could the closet to the children's disappearence, even Mel and Charlie believed Wybie's facts, and she then asked if she remind him about the witch's curse one year ago, Alvin said that he was scared he almost peed his pants and Dwanye told Hopper she slapped his fingernail after the witch's curse. Perrg then asked Wybie where is this door because he ain't driving to The Pink Palace. Wybie tells him there's a one in basement. And he shows them the small door and it wasn't a hoax. There was only one thing to do... He's going through the door. The trio made it to The Other Blithe Hollow Mall, where they try to look for Courtney. Coraline flashes on a life-sized witch ornament, but she flashes back... IT'S GONE! But the witch ornament was now alive! The witch was green-skinned, wore a long, black dress, and a black cape. Her pointy witch hat matched her nails and outfit, and her long, black hair reached to her mid-back. The witch was actually... COURTNEY! Witch Courtney throws a ball at the trio, Coraline and Cat tried to escaped but the doors were locked by magic. Escaping from Witch Courtney was hard work. Aggie meets The Other Courtney, who gives her a soda bottle because she had a plan. A slurping sound was heard. The sound come from Aggie slurping on her soda bottle. She then spills some of her soda on Witch Courtney, which caused her to melt back to normal Courtney. Coraline explains to Courtney on what just happened, and Courtney asked her if they've got hurt or not, but Coraline said no and it's okay, but they need Courtney's help. Courtney asked what kind of help, and wonders where Neil and Salma are. Cat saids they too have been taken prisoners by The Beldam and they have to find them before midnight and get to the "Other" house. Aggie finished Cat's statement by saying "And with a key of some sorts". Courtney wonders where Neil could be. Coraline realized since they've found Courtney at the mall, The Beldam has hidden the team at places in Blithe Hollow they enjoy the most. But before she finished on where Neil could be, a sudden scream was heard. The team run up to the corner of the sidewalk to see Neil running from a bunch of... CANDY MONSTERS Aggie joins Neil into running from the candy monsters. Cat pounces on top of a chocolate bar monster and slices its eyes with his claws, Coraline runs towards a gummy bear monster and attempts to do a volley kick, but the monster grabs her by the legs. As the monsters approach Neil, Cat attacks once more, only this time, a candy cane monster grabs him and throws him at a dumpster, which he falls into. As Neil begins to think that this is the end for him, the sound of a chainsaw comes from behind the large group. The candy monsters turns around to see Courtney with a chainsaw. She don't eat candy. She uses her cheerleading skills and chainsaw to kill all of the candy monsters. Once she was done, there was nothing left of the candy beast but tiny bite-sized pieces everywhere. But then, the bite-sized pieces transforms themselves into a cloud of delicious evil. Coraline sucks the cloud into a leaf blower and throws it to the ground. All who was left was Salma. The team wonder where she might be, but Courtney reminded the she could be in the libarary. Wybie enter the The Other World, heard a cry for help. But it was actullay a trick. Wybie encounters The Beldam, But The Other Courtney helps him escape but she got killed by The Beldam. The team enter the libarary. A strange noise was heard, which Neil found out it was Salma. She tells the team to help her escape quietly. A lizard-like creature was guarding. Salma tells them to kill the creature, and they got a key that can open any door. When Coraline screamed, the creature heard and comes after her, but got killed by Wybie. After the team exit the libarary, which was fire thanks to Coraline, The Other World starts to unravel. The team finally made it to Norman's bedroom, but Norman was hurt. The Beldam tells Coraline the game wasn't over, it was far from over... IT WAS JUST BEGINNING! Everything in The Other Blithe Hollow were now the center of a green tornadeo. Norman was now The Beldam's puppet trying to kill Coraline, but she cut the puppet strings off him, thanks to Aggie. Coraline tells Aggie to get Norman to safety and she'll take care of The Beldam. She escaped from The Beldam, and gets to the door, but doesn't goes through because The Beldam might come back again. Wybie tells Coraline to hand him a lighter, before she heads to the door. But Wybie dies. Before The Beldam tried to get Coraline, her stomach was burning, and she exploded. The team escaped from the door and returned the real world. The door exploded and was gone for good. Then Norman and Coraline's parnets came down, seeing that their children were alive. But Norman was still hurt and got carried to the hospital. Coraline sat in the waiting room of the hospital, hoping that Norman will be alright. The Beldam was defeated once and for all, the other world was in ruins for good, and as for Wybie...she's afraid that he's been lost forever. He sacrificed himself in order to save Coraline, Norman, and the others. If only Wybie had a grave, then Coraline would do what Norman does with Aggie, and places flowers on his grave mark. Seconds have turned to minutes, and minutes have turned into hours, and still, no news about Norman's current health. The doctor came to waiting room and tells them that Norman didn't make it. Sandra is sad that her son is gone forever, but Perry tried to cheer her up, Courtney cried in her own hands, sad that she lost her youngest brother, Neil and Salma couldn't that they lost their best friend and he's in the ruins, and Alvin, Pug and Brad were sad that they'll never pick on the ghost whisperer again. The doctor was too busy trying to comfort them, that he didn't notice Coraline sneaking pass them, and entering the hallway. Aggie spots Coraline, and follows her. Coraline was so sad that she admitted that she was in love with Norman. Suddenly, out of the ordinary, the heart monitor started to work once more. NORMAN WAS ALIVE! He admitted that he was in love with Coraline too, and The Beldam did, in fact, killed him, but put a spell in heart. And there was one thing to break the spell and bring him back to life... Love. Th others came to the room. Sandra and Perry gave him motherly and fatherly love, Neil went blabbering on how he thought he was a goner, and how he vowed he'd go to his grave, Salma, though confused, was still happy to see him alive and well once more, he thought that Alvin and his friends were going to befriend him, but was glad that they were only kidding, and Courtney wanted Norman to not scared them again, but Norman says no promises and scary us his thing. It was a very touching reunion. And nothing was going to tear them all apart now. Not while Norman and Coraline's journey was just beginning... After Norman was checked out of the hospital they didn't know where the future was going to take them from there, but whatever life had in store for them, they'll be ready. And as long as they're together, by each other's side, nothing could go wrong. Cast Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones Kodi Smit-McPhee as Norman Babcock Tucker Albrizzi as Neil Downe Hannah Noyes as Salma Rasmey Anna Kendrick as Courtney Babcock/Other Courtney Jodelle Ferland as Aggie Keith David as Cat/Narrator Leslie Mann as Sandra Babcock/The Beldam Jeff Garlin as Perry Babcock Teri Hatcher as Mel Jones John Hodgman as Charlie Jones Robert Bailey Jr as Wybie Lovat Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Alvin Jeremy Shada as Pug Tom Kenny as Brad Bonnie Hunt as Mrs Walt Khary Payton as Police Cheif Jeffman/Doctor Tempestt Bledsoe as Sheriff Hooper Scott Menville as Deputy Dwanye Elanie Stritch as Grandma Babcock/Witch Courtney Ariel Winter as Angela Production Pre-Production The Film was annouced at Universal Studios on May 25 2015, with test footage that features Norman meeting Coraline for the first time. The Cast so far was Dakota Fanning and Kodi Smit-McPhee. On July, during an interview with MTV, Fanning and Smit-McPhee announced that Coraline and Norman will be twelve years old and the film will be set one year after the previous films. On November, it was announced that cast members from the previous films will reprise their roles with the exception Teri Hacher, the voice of Mel Jones, voicing The Beldam, who will now be voiced by Leslie Mann, the voice of Sandra Babcock. It was also annouced that filming will start at the beginning of 2016. And it was announced that Aggie will not be a villian in the film and she "will be helping as a ghost". Filming Filming began on Janurary 20, 2016 at Massachets, where moving scene is flimed. On Feburary 6, the scene where Norman travels to the Other World is filmed. On March 1, the scene where Coraline tries to find Norman is filmed. On April 4, the last scene is filmed, which wrapped production. Post-Production At Comic Con, Universal released the first look at the film, which shows Norman holding Coraline. On November 24, the first official trailer was released. On Feburary 5, the second trailer was released. On June 10, the thrid and final trailer was released. Reception People across the Earth had most positive reviews about the film, like: "The Epic Crossover Movie I've Ever Seen" and "Norman And Coraline Are Made To Be Together" Home Media Release On Feburary 14, 2018, The film was released on Digital HD. On March 8, the film was released on Blu Ray and DVD. Category:Laika films Category:Laika Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Focus Features films Category:2017 Category:Sequels Category:Crossovers Category:2017 films Category:ParaNorman